Tricks and Snowglobes
by spikelover143
Summary: An evil witch traps Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza in a magic snowglobe. Nobody in the guild knows, despite the fact that the snowglobe is sitting on the bar inside of the Fairy Tail Guild. *Full Prompt Inside*


**So I am involved in a competition on DeviantArt called Fairy Fest, and for one week each team was given the same prompt and we all had to write a story.**

**I thought I would post this story so you guys could read it as well! **

**Here is the prompt:**

**An evil witch traps Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza in a magic snowglobe. Nobody in the guild knows, despite the fact that the snowglobe is sitting on the bar inside of the Fairy Tail Guild. Team Natsu had to find their way out, but none of their magic seems to be enough to break through the magic plastic container, not Natsu's fire, not Lucy's keys (nor escaping to the celestial world), not Gray's ice, not Erza's weapons, not even the plastic dragons hanging in their magic prison. So how will they get out? And will the rest of the guild even notice their predicament?**

**Enjoy!**

**Sesshyfluff143 3**

**We do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (much as I wish did). They legally belong to Hiro Mashima (for now...hehehehe)**

**Part One (18moptop .com/)**

Erza woke with a start. The last thing she remembered was an old hag walking towards the guild while mumbling. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza had tried to ask her what she needed with the guild. Instead of answering, the witch had thrown a massive ball of energy towards them. The next thing they knew, everything was black and Erza was awake in this mysterious place. Hearing a noise, she looked over to see the other three getting up.

"Finally awake, huh?" Erza asked.

"Yeah but where are we?" Lucy asked. "Last thing I remember was that ugly old lady."

"And now we're here," Erza replied.

"Where ever 'here' is…" The two girls looked over at Gray who was walking towards them. "This is pretty weird if you ask me," he continued. "Look at where we are. It looks like we are in a pretty snowy area if you ask me and yet it isn't cold at all. And look up at the sky. It's all brown except for those dragons that don't even move."

"Well whatever it is, I wanna get the hell out of here and beat that old hag to a pulp for doing this to me! I had a match with Max later today!" They all looked over to where Natsu was standing. "We aren't gonna get anywhere by standing here! I'm gonna find my way outta here now!"

"Natsu is right," Erza calmly said. "We need to walk around and find a town or something that will give us a clue as to where we are."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement as they set out. They weren't walking for very long until they saw a break in all the white "snow". It looked like something huge. They whole team began to run to see what it was, with Natsu in the lead. They could tell they were close to the object, but they still couldn't make out what it was. It was just too big. Suddenly, Natsu fell over backwards.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Are you ok?"

"What the hell? It just felt like I hit a wall for some reason." Natsu got up and slowly walked over, to where he hit the invisible wall. Sure enough, when he reached out, all he felt was a solid wall.

"Look," said Gray. "The 'snow' stops right where this wall is. From there on, it is just wood for some reason."

"I know why," Erza said as she looked up to where the huge object from earlier was. "That object is one of the mugs from the guild bar. And right now, I think we are in a snow globe sitting on the bar."

As soon as Erza had said this, Mirajane's now giant hand reached down and picked up the snow globe from on top of the bar.

**Part 2 (Storykeeper03 ****.com/****)**

"Mi. . .Mirajane!" Lucy managed to say over the realization of where they were. Mirajane took a look at the snow globe, but couldn't see the four and started to shake it. The four screamed as they got thrown around the snow globe, into the wall, the decorations, and into each other.

"STOP SHAKING THE SNOWGLOBE!" Lucy screamed and noticed Natsu was starting to get motion sickness. "DON'T YOU DARE THROW UP NATSU!" she screamed. When the shaking stopped, the four fell to the floor.

"Well that was pleasant," Gray said sarcastically.

"How did we get like this anyway?" asked Lucy, while helping Natsu to his feet.

"I'm not sure, but we better get out of here before we get shaken again" Erza replied as she started walking towards the glass wall. They all heard someone yelling outside the snow globe. It was Happy and he looked frightened.

"Mirajane!" Happy yelled as he flew to the bar.

"What's wrong Happy?" asked Mirajane, concerned as to why Happy didn't look happy.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza have disappeared!" he exclaimed.

"What?" replied a shocked Mirajane.

**Part 3 (Me! ^_^)**

"Some smelly old lady walked up to us and I blacked out! When I woke up, the four of them had vanished!" Happy cried out.

A few guild members looked up in shock when they heard the sudden outburst from the usually upbeat blue Exceed. Curiosity got the best of them and they slowly inched closer to the bar to see what exactly was going on. However, as soon as they got into eavesdropping range, they found themselves being thrown across the room by an enraged giant.

"Ma-master!" Mirajane squeaked before bursting into tears, "We finally arrived back home and now...and now Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are-" She could not finish the sentence because of how choked up she was.

Furious by the sudden disappearance of his shitty little brats, and by the non-stop tears of his beautiful waitress, Makarov slammed a giant fist on the counter of the bar. Everyone was so preoccupied by the emotional scene that they did not notice the snow globe slowly falling to the ground.

**Part 4 (CityElectric ****.net/u/2692451/CityElectric****)**

"Aaaah!" the four inside the snow globe screamed when they felt they were falling down. The snow globe came down with a crash.

"Ouch..." Lucy said.

"Wait, snow globes are made from glass, aren't they?" Gray asked. "Shouldn't it be broken now?"

Erza shook her head. "It's magical glass. It doesn't break that easily."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"I have seen glass like this before on missions. It is very rare, but powerful for trapping mages in." Lucy nodded at Erza.

"Well, maybe hitting the floor won't break it, but my magic will!" Natsu crawled up, hand covered in flames. "And it just so happens that Fairy Tail's specialty is breaking things!" With that, Natsu charged forward.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"Natsu, don't!" Erza shouted. It was too late. Natsu's fist hit the glass wall. Nothing happened.

"Great. Now how are we going to get out of here?" Gray said.

**Part 5 (InvaderPey ****.com/****)**

"Alright!" Everyone go out and search for those idiots!" roared Makarov.

"What?" exclaimed the lazy mages.

"Come on Master!" slurred Cana drunkenly, "I'm sure those fools will turn up eve-"

"Go now!" bellowed the giant, now even more irritated than before.

"Y-y-yes Master!" stuttered the guild mates as they rushed out the door. Only a few mages remained in the guild after Makarov's outburst, and among them was Gajeel, who slowly stood up from where he was sitting.

"That hot-head," mumbled the irritated Iron Dragonslayer. "I know he's here. I can smell him, but where is he hiding? I'm gonna give him a good beating for this dumb joke!"

With his dragon's sense of smell, Gajeel could sniff out Natsu's odor miles away. He stuck his nose up in the air and sniffed, then began to wander around the guild bar where Makarov was sitting with Mirajane, trying to calm her down.

"What the-? Don't sniff my beautiful Mirajane, Gajeel!" Makarov cried, as he reached for a beer mug to bash on the Dragonslayer's head.

"I-it's ok Master, I'm used to it!" laughed Mirajane.

"Oh..." said Makarov, "Well... I guess, then..." Makarov suddenly hit Gajeel over his head with the mug for getting too close to Mirajane.

"Ow! What the hell was that for you old fart!" yelped hadn't been paying attention to anything that he and Mirajane just said.

"You shouldn't smell women without their permission Gajeel! Otherwise, that would make you a pervert." retorted the Master.

"Yeah well- Hey! I ain't a pervert old man!" Gajeel argued, getting really fed up with the situation. "I was trying to look for that idiot Salamander and I smelled his scent around her-"

Meanwhile, in the snow globe, Natsu was laughing at the Iron Dragonslayer's situation. "Hahaha! Look Gray! Gramps smacked Gajeel with a beer mug!" he giggled.

Picking up on that annoying laugh, Gajeel looked towards the snow globe. He could have sworn that he had heard a tiny voice that sounded unmistakably like Natsu's.

**Part 6 (CyRenIco ****.com/****)**

"It would be funnier if it was your empty head that got smacked, you hot headed idiot" said Gray with a sarcastic expression.

Natsu twitched at Gray's statement. "Shut up you perverted panty-wearing ice cube!" he shouted, hitting his head against Gray's face.

"Here they go again. How can they be so carefree at a time like this?" sighed Lucy, her expression both frustrated and slightly irritated.

"Chicken head!"

"You suck!"

"You stink!"

"SHUT UPPPPPP ALREADY" sounded Erza's voice, coming down like thunder crashing, with anger coating it.

"Aye sirrrrr!" both cried out simultaneously.

The commotion caused within the globe drew Gajeel's attention even more. He slowly lowered his hand towards the object lying on the floor.

"Eeeaaaaaaaaa! What is that?" screamed Lucy in fear, as Gajeel's inspecting eye fell upon the snow globe.

"Master, there's something wrong with this snow globe. I can smell that idiot's scent on it and Blondie's perfume too," Gajeel stated, his state of alert being sharper than ever.

"Are you sure?" Makarov said in a heavy and worried voice. "Perhaps… hmm... It can't be! Quick let me take a look at it!"

**Part 7 (AnimeArtist59 ****.com/****)**

Makarov walked over and looked at the snow globe that Gajeel was holding. Very small versions of Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gray waved frantically. "Master, Master," they shouted with desperation.

"That's it. I am going to use my flames to get his attention," said Natsu.

"Wait, Natsu don't!" Erza shouted but it was too late. Natsu used his flames at the globe's wall again, but this time, it just bounced back at them. Suddenly, they were all knocked onto their backs, slightly burned.

"Great job lizard breath. Now we're roasted," Gray sighed.

"Like you have a better idea," Natsu retorted.

"Don't need one. Look there." Everyone looked up to see what Gray was talking about. Makarov took the snow globe from Gajeel and examined it.

"Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray! What on earth are you doing in here?" Makarov asked.

"Some old hag put us in here," Natsu replied angrily. Gajeel looked at the globe and smirked.

"That flamehead got cut down in size huh? You'll be so easy to beat this way," the Iron Dragonslayer said smirking.

"When I get out of here Gajeel you're going to get it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu we need to listen to the Master!" Erza told Natsu before looking up to Makarov. "Do you have a spell that can get us out?"

"Do ya gramps?" Natsu said, looking eagerly up at Makarov.

"Well, I believe I do have a spell that will be able to release you."

"Tell us now!" they all screamed in unison. Makarov scratched his head. "I know. All of you hold still for a second."

Makarov placed the snow globe back on the ground, and his fingers began to glow. Suddenly a golden beam shot at the globe. The glass broke and the team began to grow until they were back to normal size.

"There you go. All better," Makarov said, looking pleased.

**Part 8 (18moptop)**

"Yahoo! We're back to normal!" Natsu jumped for joy while hugging Happy. He then turned his attention to Gajeel. "Now what were you saying about me Gajeel?"

While Natsu was conflicting with Gajeel, Erza was deep in thought. "I wonder what happened to the old lady who did this to us."

"That will probably remain a mystery Erza. We may never know why she did it or if it will have any lasting effects on you." Makarov said as he sat on the counter.

Hiding outside the guild, an old lady chuckled silently to herself. She held out a snow globe identical to the one that the team had been trapped in. Inside the witch's snow globe there was a flickering flame, an ice crystal, a small key, and a pair of swords. Cracking a smile, she walked off, holding the globe in her hands, laughing as she went.


End file.
